


校园恋爱有多甜

by MLDHare



Category: R1SE (Band), 何焉悦色
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLDHare/pseuds/MLDHare
Relationships: 何洛洛焉栩嘉
Kudos: 8





	校园恋爱有多甜

校园 ABO   
三好学生x优秀学生干部  
青柠 何洛洛（徐一宁） X 薄荷 焉栩嘉

01  
平安夜北京又下了小雪，校园里的小情侣们手拉着手漫步在雪中，诉说着一起走到白头的故事。

元旦晚会倒计时牌上落满了雪花，红色的牌子挂着白色的雪，共同为即将到来的新年烘托出节日的气氛。

何洛洛抖了抖帽子上粘着的几片雪花，拉开羽绒服拉链，走进礼堂。

礼堂里舞台的灯光和布景都已搭好，演员和学生干部们正在里面来回奔波，对讲机声、伴奏声交错响起，热闹非凡，和门外的冷清形成了鲜明的对比。

大三了的何洛洛是学校交响乐团的团长也是首席萨克斯手，每年携队员们第一个登上晚会舞台，奏响元旦晚会的第一篇章。

聚光灯下领奏的他大一时就吸引了学校一大片alpha的追求，可三年过去了，依旧是单身一枚，抑制剂大户。

连校医务室注射抑制剂的护士姐姐都忍不住问他是不是有什么隐情，何洛洛用棉签压住针口，一脸茫然的看着眼前这位beta护士姐姐，“姐，作为A大学子不是要一心放在科研事业上的吗？抑制剂不比谈恋爱香吗？”

护士姐姐扔掉注射针头，拿起抑制剂说明书，指着满满两页的副作用给何洛洛好好上了一节生理卫生课，确保他终于有了“实验是要做的，恋爱也是要谈的，身体健康最重要”的觉悟，才放他走。

可惜，当何洛洛明白这一点的时候，他的同学们也意识到了何洛洛这种学霸的世界是学渣们理解不了的，再难的卷子也不影响他满分，再牛的比赛也不影响他夺冠，简直是晚会舞台何洛洛，实验室里徐一宁。

曾经那些追他的alpha也早在一次次考前辅导后沦为他的狗腿，只有每逢期末时才会追在他后面喊“宁哥帮忙”“拜宁哥不挂科”“求宁哥带我飞”，没人敢奢求踏破智商的结界，拥有爱情。

当然，要说整个学校跟他情况相同，忙到没时间谈恋爱的三好学生也不只他一个，还有站在张颜齐旁边这位。

“洛洛来了啊”张颜齐热情的招呼何洛洛。

“颜齐哥，听说你们换届了，上次我没去开会，新的学生会主/席是谁呀，我想让他找几个alpha帮我们搬一下乐器”何洛洛一边摘掉围巾，一边走近张颜齐。

“放心，都安排好了，我给你介绍一下这个是焉栩嘉，新任的学生会主席，以后有什么事都可以随时找他”

何洛洛刚正在纠结跟耳机缠在一起的围巾，听了张颜齐的话这才注意到站在旁边的焉栩嘉，有些惊艳，心想现在学校选学生会主席都这么看颜值的吗。

“你好，我是焉栩嘉，搬乐器的同学都已经都安排好了，就是排练厅的钥匙……”

“噢噢，钥匙在我这儿，给你，那辛苦嘉嘉啦~”

何洛洛本就体寒又刚从外面进屋，手指还是冰凉，焉栩嘉接过钥匙与他的指尖触碰时，不禁皱了一下眉头，"你手好凉”

何洛洛常被人吐槽手凉，习惯性的顺口回了一句“这不是没人疼嘛”。

焉栩嘉没再说什么，只是淡淡的笑了笑，便拿着钥匙走了，穿梭回人群中。

不过他天生带有领导气质，即使礼堂人员攒动，也可以一眼就看到他。

何洛洛的目光还在焉栩嘉身上，看到他把钥匙递给了一个alpha，并嘱咐了几句，又指了指旁边的LED背景屏，拿出对讲机说了些什么，背景屏切了换成了新的场景，后退了几步，又看了看舞台，仿佛还不满意，径直走向了后台。

张颜齐看了看何洛洛，开始了他作为大哥的介绍“焉栩嘉是化工学院的，不仅工作能力很强，而且学习成绩也是专业第一。他大一来学生会面试的时候，我一眼就相中了他，觉得他未来肯定能接我的班，果然不负众望，你说你哥我是不是看人特准。”

张颜齐经常会跟何洛洛讲一些学生会的事情，何洛洛不在这个圈子里玩，自然也不在乎谁去谁留，谁上谁下，讲的时候不用顾及些什么，同时他又因为常参加晚会而知晓这个圈子的人和事，可以给出一些适宜的回应，不会觉得自己在对牛弹琴。

当然，张颜齐对自己这个直系学弟是宠爱的，带他认识这些人，主要还是为了帮助何洛洛发展交响乐团以及解决感情问题，所以他不忘了追加一句“焉栩嘉也是单身，青柠配薄荷，怎么样？”

何洛洛收回追随的目光，白了张颜齐一眼“哥，你大四很闲吗？毕设做完了？论文写完了？”

“可恶啊，你这小孩儿哪壶不开提哪壶，我回实验室了，一会儿把焉栩嘉的微信推给你，你有事儿找他”

“你不看我们彩排啦？”

“我忙着呢”说完张颜齐就走了

何洛洛看乐器都已经摆好，队员们也跟着到了，就没再久留，朝候场区走去。

定妆，彩排，联排，忙完已经十点半了，何洛洛走的时候，焉栩嘉还在带着几个部长开会，大概是在确定一些事宜，何洛洛看了一眼并没打扰。

“焉栩嘉的工作能力是真的强，刚校领导来视察，我以为他们又得挑剔一翻，没想到居然都很满意”隔壁舞社的社长追上何洛洛八卦道。

“今年晚会确实办的不错呢” 每年校领导视察的时候都要挑剔一翻，常常害的几个社团临时调整节目，今年难得领导们满意，大家心情都很好，何洛洛也很佩服焉栩嘉。

“今年优干评选，咱们学校就他一个人报名了，都没人敢跟他竞争，老师没让他答辩就直接给他了”舞社社长说

“啥？为什么我答辩三好的时候那么多人？！”何洛洛无奈的问道，那天因为答辩人太多，他抽签又比较靠后，结束的很晚，导致他没吃晚饭就去上晚课了。

“对啊，学生会的那些学霸们不竞争优干就只好竞争三好了” 过了一分钟，街舞社社长看何洛洛没说话，又解释道，“宁哥，大家不是觉得跟你好竞争，是今年优干只有一个名额，但三好有两个名额，大家是竞争的是除你以外剩下的那个名额。”

“嗯，我知道，毕竟我已经蝉联三年市三好了”何洛洛拍了拍街舞社社长的肩膀说道，心里想着：哼，改天应该让焉栩嘉请他吃饭。

02

31号晚会那天，何洛洛穿的是黑色礼服，焉栩嘉则穿的是学生会文化衫。

暖光打的很热，何洛洛在化妆间的时候并没有系领带，临近上台才想起来，却发现攥在手里的领带不知道何时与萨克斯的背带缠在了一起。

何洛洛有些慌乱，急忙开始拆解，可越是着急越是没有头绪，候场区拥挤的过道本就被谱架台和乐器占了一半，周围同学热心的围过来帮忙更是增加了混乱，一些要摆放话筒和桌椅的场务人员被堵在了后面。

喧嚣声传来，站在最前面盯着主持人开场的焉栩嘉注意到了他们，“麻烦大家先把通道给场务让出来”边说边穿梭到何洛洛身边，有序的指挥着来往的同学。

“我来吧，别急，没事”，何洛洛本以为焉栩嘉会数落他几句，毕竟晚会刚开始他就增添了一场小混乱，可焉栩嘉只是安慰他还来得及，不影响，领带仿佛也很听他的话，很快就被解开了。

而他手上的动作也没有要停下的意思，直接帮何洛洛扣上了衬衫顶端的扣子，将领带帮他打好，抚平衣领，摸了摸他的后颈，“好了，快去吧”。

上台前何洛洛被化妆师涂了很厚的底妆，盖住了脸上因为害羞而透出的红晕，却藏不住早红透了的耳根，焉栩嘉的动作礼貌又不失暧昧，几次都在腺体周围打转，让何洛洛既觉得焉栩嘉对他有些意思，又好像只是帮他一下。

表演结束，虽然是晚会的第一个节目，但毕竟晚会结束还要合照和收拾乐器，何洛洛也没先回去，在观众席里找了一个位置看了一会儿。

又觉得还是联排的时候看了很多遍的那些，没什么新意，就出了礼堂走向旁边的超市去买水，结账的时候想了想又折回货架多买了一瓶。

回到礼堂的时候，在二层观众席先环视了一下，确定了焉栩嘉的位置，看到他正站在摄影机旁才下楼，来看晚会的同学很多，二层没有指定位置，很多同学也在走动，何洛洛来来回回绕了许久才从二层下来。

来到一楼时却发现焉栩嘉已经不在那里了，何洛洛只得站在楼梯口假装不经意寻找，来往的学弟学妹看到他便热情的打招呼问他“学长不进去坐吗？”

何洛洛礼貌的回了一个微笑说“你们先进去吧，我等人”

“等谁呢？”突然左边的肩膀被轻轻的拍了一下，何洛洛下意识的向左看没看到，再扭过来却看到焉栩嘉正站在右侧偷偷笑着看着他。

“给”何洛洛并没回答他的问题，只是把水递给了焉栩嘉，然后便走了，没有逗留也没过多的解释，也没看到焉栩嘉藏不住的笑容。

晚会结束后学生会是照例的庆功宴，何洛洛走的时候正看到学生会的干事把焉栩嘉高高抛起庆祝晚会的顺利结束，一起喊着“嘉哥，嘉哥，嘉哥”。

焉栩嘉手里紧紧攥着何洛洛送的那瓶水，成"大"字状的任由大家一次次抛起，被放下时眼睛笑的眯在了一起，招呼着大家快点收拾，今天心情好，晚上请大家吃烤肉。

03

今年跨年意外的没有调休，一周的中间突兀的放了一个周三，又遇上期末复习，许多同学都没回家，留在学校跨年。

何洛洛的宿舍也不例外，在他走之前，舍友们都已经约好了晚上要在宿舍开跨年party，买了酒水准备了游戏，还嘱咐他回宿舍之前记得在学校门口的小食街打包宵夜。

晚会刚结束，何洛洛就收到了舍友的微信轰炸，催促他早点回来，坐等投喂。

何洛洛拎着宵夜回去的时候，宿舍已经摆了好酒水和零食，隔壁宿舍的几个同学也凑过来王者开黑，有的坐在床上，有的坐在地上，一片热闹。

见何洛洛回来了，宿舍长开始一本正经的宣告跨年party正式开始。

宿舍大一的时候就买了投影机，本来打算晚上看鬼片的，就看过一次，一个比一个胆小，有两个同学看完了直接抱着被子去找自己的alpha睡了，此后再也没人提起这件事，倒是今天派上的用场，投上跨年晚会的视频，显得格外有氛围。

伴随着晚会的声音，大家畅所欲言，酒足饭饱后，终于迎来了游戏环节，先是提议玩真心话大冒险。何洛洛还算是幸运，转盘转了几轮，都没轮到他，反倒是借着这个机会，听尽了宿舍里的八卦。

他也不瞎起哄，卸了隐形带上眼镜，有时候笑的前仰后合时会推一推框架，更多的时候都是吃着手里的薯片，默默的笑着看着大家。

不过谁也逃不过转盘的指针，何洛洛看着指向自己的指针，想了想刚刚那些奇葩的大冒险，说“我选真心话吧”。

说完自觉地抽取了真心话的纸牌，纸牌上写着“你最想跟谁在一起？”何洛洛看了看牌，觉得还挺好答的随意的说了一个学术界alpha大咖。

舍友们听了直喊不算、没意思，非让他说一个学校里的，何洛洛拗不过起哄，“嗯…焉栩嘉吧”。

大家闹的时候也只是为了好玩，没想到他真的会说出来一个alpha，一下子炸了场子，“焉栩嘉是谁啊？”“新任的那个学生会主席吗？”“听说挺帅的啊”“那个院系的？”“是那个化工系学霸吗？”“也是单身吗？”“信息素是什么？”一个接一个的问题开始扑向何洛洛，更有人直接问何洛洛是不是已经在一起了。

“没有，你们不是非要我说一个嘛，就临时想到了。”其实何洛洛也不知道自己为什么会说焉栩嘉，只是下意识的摸了摸刚刚被焉栩嘉碰过的后颈，大脑里的飞快闪过那暧昧的瞬间，随后便又在玩闹中将过多的思绪隐藏。

跨年的钟声在视频中响起，大家放过何洛洛，开始一起倒计时大喊，五、四、三、二、一

新年快乐！

希望我们2314宿舍2020年都能脱单！

咦，咱们宿舍不就宁哥还没脱单嘛？

哈哈哈，宁哥2020年加油！

03

元旦结束，何洛洛偶尔也会在图书馆遇到焉栩嘉，两个人和往年的期末一样，被一堆同学围着划重点，有时会相视一笑，但还来不及交谈就又被别的同学叫走，直到终于考完了这学期最难的一门专业课。

何洛洛听闻有些院系的同学已经要放寒假了，便发了会议通知，让乐团的队员中午来排练厅开会。

会议时间并不长，主要内容无非是元宵节的时候乐团有演出，嘱咐大家提前几天回来排练，然后一起收拾一下排练厅。

排练厅里还是上次晚会后的样子，乐器堆在一起，大家开始仔细的清点和擦拭。

突然一个学弟跑过来“宁哥，三角铁好像丢了”。

他们不常用三角铁，这次也是临时加上去的，队员们回忆了一下觉得应该是落在舞台的凳子上了。

当天晚会的椅子都是学生会负责场务的同学安排的，何洛洛想了想决定问一下焉栩嘉看看他们有没有看到，他找到张颜齐的微信，聊天对话框的最后一句是跨年祝福，往前稍微一翻便是焉栩嘉的微信名片。

他点进去，准备加一下好友，意外的发现直接跳转至了好友界面。

之前就加过好友？

何洛洛看了看微信名“808bass”，确实有些熟悉，朋友圈里好像是看到过，只不过之前没有备注，再加上好友多一直没太注意到。

何洛洛给焉栩嘉发了一个可爱的表情，问他在吗？

焉栩嘉秒回“在”

何洛洛简单的把事情说了一下，焉栩嘉的语音电话就打了过来，“你在排练厅呢？”

“在呢，你刚睡醒吗？”何洛洛听出焉栩嘉的声音有些沙哑。

“嗯，我昨天通宵写论文来着，你等我过去找你吧，带你去库房找找看”

“嗯，好，不急”

焉栩嘉到的时候，何洛洛已经让队员们没事了的话就先回去了，自己一个人坐在椅子上玩着手机等焉栩嘉。

焉栩嘉看起来很匆忙，头发只是随意的抓了一下，还是一脸刚睡醒的样子，没了上次见面时的领导者风范，休闲帽衫配上牛仔裤，外面裹着羽绒服，更有了阳光大学生的感觉。

“你们期末也很忙吧”何洛洛跟在焉栩嘉的后面，开始找话题。

“嗯，虽然快考完试了，但我三月要参加创业大赛，所以还要再多留学校一周做实验和写企划书”

“创青春吗，我也参加了，我们老师也是说让我多留下了一周，怕开学来不及准备”

两个人要晚放假的孩子围绕着比赛吐槽了一会儿，便到了库房。

焉栩嘉拿出钥匙，打开库房的门，狭小的空间里堆放着各种杂物，房间里的灯也有些昏暗，何洛洛跟在焉栩嘉的后面，迈过挂着演出服的衣架，走进里面，探着头的寻找。

摆放的杂物逐渐增高，让有些角落没了光线，何洛洛不如焉栩嘉熟悉这里，一不小心就被地上的立麦架绊了一跤，快要摔倒时，焉栩嘉一把捞住了何洛洛，圈在怀里。

立麦架倒在了地上，发出“砰”的响声

焉栩嘉护着何洛洛，伸手扶起立麦架“乖，你在这儿等我吧，里面太乱了，我进去找一下，很快的”

“好吧”房间里的昏暗让何洛洛不敢后退，也不敢前进，只得站在原地等焉栩嘉。

好在焉栩嘉很快就找到了三角铁，像秀宝贝一样，一边敲打着一边向何洛洛走来，清脆的声音响起，回荡在整个库房里，暖色系的灯光打在焉栩嘉有些婴儿肥的脸上，配上微微上扬的嘴角。

“找到啦，走吧”焉栩嘉自然的牵起何洛洛的手，带着他越过杂物往外面走，三角铁的声音停下，何洛洛觉得房间变得突兀的安静，安静的可以听到心脏跳动的声音。

“你敲的很好听，是之前学过吗？”何洛洛望着焉栩嘉说道

“没有，不过我之前练钢琴的时候听到别的同学敲过”

“嘉嘉你会弹钢琴？”何洛洛想到乐团里弹钢琴的学姐马上要毕业了，自己最近一直想招一个会弹钢琴的同学，立马像发现了猎物一般，眼睛放光的望着焉栩嘉。

焉栩嘉仿佛一眼就看透了何洛洛的心思，问道“嗯，怎么你要招我吗？”

“要！”何洛洛满心欢喜，立马就答应了，看焉栩嘉只是笑了笑没再回应，又补了一句”我相信你的实力，免面试，你寒假结束跟我们一起训练就行”

焉栩嘉站在排练厅门口把三角铁递给何洛洛，揉了揉他的头发，“到了，我问的可不是你们乐团要不要招我哦~”说完便走了，留下何洛洛一个人对着三角铁发呆。

04

期末的忙碌终究占据了两个人的大部分的时间，今年过年早，提前放的寒假让整个一月显得更加紧凑。

何洛洛结束了一天的实验，躺在床上刷朋友圈。

这两天他发现当你突然注意到某件事情的时候，这件事情就会经常出现在你面前，比如他有焉栩嘉好友三年了，一直没察觉，如今改了备注之后便常常会看到焉栩嘉在朋友圈上分享练习滑板或者学习一些爱好的照片。

何洛洛习惯看到熟悉的朋友圈就点赞，当他看到焉栩嘉分享两张音乐会门票的时候以为是刚看完在分享感悟，就随手点了一个赞，赞了之后才发现是问有没有没回家的朋友，周日一起听音乐会，多买了一张票。

何洛洛刚想撤回点赞，焉栩嘉的消息就发了过来  
“周末要不要一起去听音乐会？”  
“天空之城音乐会”  
“我被我弟鸽了”  
“孤独的一个人”  
还配了一个自己的可爱表情

何洛洛看着这可可爱爱的表情包，心想这是旺仔本体吧，长摁…添加表情，然后回了一个“好”

两个人相约了见面的时间，又聊到了上次评选答辩的事，焉栩嘉无辜的说是都怪他，都怪他太优秀了，应允着何洛洛先请他吃晚饭再去听音乐会。

临近周日何洛洛竟然觉得有些紧张，虽然约的是晚上，却跟实验室的师兄请了一整天的假。

早晨起来乖乖的去食堂吃了早饭，然后就一直在试衣服，唯一没回家的舍友是晚上的飞机，一边收拾行李，一边看着何洛洛收拾自己，时不时还被逼着提出意见。

舍友在把最后一件衣服扔到行李箱里后，终于忍不住吐槽“第一件就挺好，不用再试了你快放我去机场吧”

何洛洛坐在床上抱着粉红豹问“第一件吗？刚刚那件不好看吗？你现在就要去机场吗？那晚上是不是就剩我自己了？”

舍友拖着箱子拍了拍何洛洛的肩膀语重心长说“你进展快一点，晚上就不用自己一个人住宿舍了。”说完在何洛洛的抱枕砸向他之前就拉着箱子溜了。

何洛洛从床上下来，拿起发胶整理了一下头发，带上银色框架眼镜，又对着镜子墨迹了一会儿。

手机震了，焉栩嘉给发了一个消息“收拾好了吗？我去找你”

“嗯，好了”何洛洛立马窜回床上，搂着粉红豹，拆开一包薯片，打开王者荣耀，装作一副平静的样子，等待着焉栩嘉。

焉栩嘉敲了敲何洛洛宿舍的门，推门进去，正看到何洛洛嘴里叼着薯片，一脸认真的打着游戏，看到焉栩嘉来了，一个卷舌把薯片吞下，含含糊糊的说着“嘉嘉等我一下，我玩的火焰山很快就结束了”

“好，不急”

焉栩嘉环顾了一下何洛洛的宿舍，走进，坐在他旁边，拿出一片薯片递到他嘴边，看着他自然的吃下，“你怎么火焰山也用的安琪拉”

“我刚拿钻石换的”

“换了几次？”

“两次，五个钻呢”

焉栩嘉看到屏幕上出现的victory，揉了揉他头发笑着说“那还挺值得”

“嘉嘉怎么知道我平时也用安琪拉”何洛洛放下手机，穿上鞋，一边对着镜子套羽绒服一边问。

“有一次你跟张颜齐打游戏，他中途被叫去开会了，我替他玩了会儿，你安琪拉玩的很好”

“是嘛，想下次跟嘉嘉一起开黑”

“好，走吧，带你去吃好吃的”

何洛洛从来没谈过恋爱，他不知道那些经常约会的情侣们会做些什么，但在这冬日的夜晚里，和一个喜欢的人漫步在亮着彩灯的长安街上，遇到买炒货的一起驻足共享，看到热闹的火锅店进入吃上一顿，等到了晚上再走进音乐厅欣赏一场盛宴，这一切无论是平凡的生活还是高端的艺术都仿佛因为身边人的陪伴而更加生动和甜蜜。

“天空之城”音乐会，让何洛洛感觉这好像是为他量身定制的一场约会，一切都是他喜欢的安排，返场曲目是哆啦A梦，欢快的音乐是童年美好的记忆，散场了何洛洛还在哼着旋律

昂 昂 昂  
多啦A梦和我一起 让梦想发光  
昂 昂 昂  
多啦A梦和我一起 让梦想发光~~~~~~

焉栩嘉在何洛洛蹦跳着出音乐厅之前把他拽住，围上他的围巾，围巾上是淡淡薄荷香混着香水味，何洛洛偷偷的嗅了嗅，  
“嘉，你有什么梦想吗”

“怎么你要做我的哆啦A梦？”

“说来听听嘛”何洛洛有些期待的望着焉栩嘉。

“梦想有些远，不如你先帮我实现个愿望吧”

“什么？”何洛洛歪着头望着焉栩嘉。

“亲你一下”

焉栩嘉看着何洛洛漏出吃惊的神色，望着他的眼神开始逐渐闪躲，头也害羞的底下，便捏住他的下巴，强迫他看向自己，“可以吗，哆啦A梦”

“嗯…”何洛洛有些紧张，手情不自禁的拽住焉栩嘉的衣摆，凑近了一步。

焉栩嘉领会的俯身亲吻他的唇瓣，绵长又细腻的吻，这是何洛洛的初吻，尽管是浅浅的尝也可以弄得他发颤，被焉栩嘉放开时，脸还透着红晕。

手被紧紧握住，十指相扣的走出音乐厅，脑袋一大半都埋在围巾里，时而偷偷看着焉栩嘉，时而又自己偷偷的傻笑。

“你现在跟我开学典礼第一次见你的时很像”焉栩嘉看着何洛洛的小动作说道。

“开学典礼？”

“嗯，大一开学典礼咱们领完新生奖学金合照时，我站在你后面。当时有几个老师夸你是这届新生里成绩最高长得最帅的omega，你也是这样，乖巧的蹲在前面，害羞的低着头，一会儿看看老师，一会儿又忍不住的把脸埋在证书后面傻笑” 焉栩嘉回忆着说着，停顿了一下又补充道“你笑起来真的很好看”

“啊 我想起来了，我们就是那时候加的微信，可惜当时见面的时间太短了，都还没来得及熟悉，也忘了备注了”

“嗯，但只要在向前，就一定会再遇见，现在熟悉也刚刚好。”焉栩嘉溺宠的揉了揉何洛洛的头发。

是啊，刚刚好。刚刚好我们经历了大学三年的磨练，褪去了青涩，不会因为懵懂而伤害彼此，又恰巧还未经历毕业，保留了勇气，可以一起去追逐梦想。

回去的地铁上虽不算拥挤，但也没有座位，两个人站在车厢衔接处，焉栩嘉扶着扶手，何洛洛扶着焉栩嘉，两个人依偎着站在一起。

聊着大学的那些琐碎，分享经历过的趣事，吐槽没有重点的考试，八卦论坛里的帖子，展望即将到来春节。

有时候到站停车，衔接处格外摇晃，何洛洛因惯性导致前倾扑倒在焉栩嘉怀里。焉栩嘉会一把捞住他，圈在怀里，蹭蹭鼻尖或偷个香吻才放开。

两个帅气的男生，身上淡淡的薄荷与青柠味的信息素相融，像是地铁里一道美丽的风景线，甜蜜又美好。

学校的男生宿舍是一个院系一层，中间是楼梯，左边住alpha，右边住omage，白天的时候是连通的，到了晚上十一点过后宿管就会把宿舍楼的大门和每层中间的门都锁上。

何洛洛以前经常做实验或者排练到很晚，踩着点进宿舍楼之前，总是能看到很多情侣在分界门口处，赶着关门前最后相拥，你侬我侬，难舍难分。

每次路过时他都低着头迅速进去，生怕打扰到那个同学。

没想到这次轮到他站在门口的时候，大家倒是没他那么自觉。

这个时间还留在学校的大多都是同院系的同学，踩着点从实验室出来，穿着实验服，拿着报告书，讨论着实验进程上楼时，看到两个校园风云人物在门口亲密，都忍不住驻足，非要确认般的凑近打上一个招呼，确认一下是不是他们认识的那个何洛洛跟焉栩嘉。

“咱们不会明天上校园论坛头条吧？”何洛洛问道。

“应该等不到明天”焉栩嘉揉捏着何洛洛的后颈，alpha的占有欲被他体现的淋漓尽致，从有人凑过来开始就一直把何洛洛紧紧的圈在怀里，"要不我们主动官宣一下？"

何洛洛思考了一下，点了点头，焉栩嘉打开微信，找了两张刚刚拍的照片分享到朋友圈。

何洛洛靠在焉栩嘉的怀里，凑近看到这条朋友圈立马引起不小轰动，点赞的好友越来越多，张颜齐都还没到一分钟就在底下评论：[嘉嘉果然一般不发朋友圈，一发直接官宣走起]

“颜齐哥，平时肯定没好好看朋友圈，居然还说你一般不发朋友圈，你明明挺常发的嘛，快拉黑警告”何洛洛笑着说道。

“那些朋友圈都是仅你可见的”焉栩嘉收起手机，深情的望着何洛洛说道。

大一夏天 初次相遇  
就中了你笑容的魔法  
大三冬天 再次相遇  
从春夏到秋冬   
我以为我淡忘了心动  
没想到是埋藏了喜欢   
种下了爱情  
大家都夸我做事周全  
可我却不知道怎么追你  
我悄悄地发了很多仅你可见的朋友圈  
欣喜着你的每次点赞  
我想把我的全部分享给你  
有我的生活，还有我爱你

何洛洛钻进焉栩嘉怀里，敞开的羽绒服整好可以半裹住他，感受着贴近的温度和被薄荷香环绕的感觉，手环在腰间，下巴抵在肩头，聆听着这场走过四季的爱恋，“嘉嘉，我也爱你”

“还有”

"嗯？”

"你的信息素好好闻"

焉栩嘉溺宠的看着他，没有回答，对视了一秒，然后便一只手搂住他的腰，一只手扣住他的后脑勺，深深的吻住，探入舌尖，侵占的划过整个口腔，和之前的吻不同，这个吻夹杂了几分情yù ，放开时何洛洛闻到了更浓郁的薄荷香。

“洛洛，我之前在外面租了房子”  
“啊？”  
“跟你说一声”  
“嗯”

焉栩嘉看着何洛洛泛红的耳根，满意的笑了笑，揉了揉他的头发，”乖，回去吧，晚安”  
“晚安，嘉嘉”

05

何洛洛醒来的时候，照例收到了焉栩嘉发了消息，两个人约好一起去吃早饭。

何洛洛简单的收拾了一下，穿着黑色羽绒服和破洞裤，踩着小白鞋，往宿舍楼下走。

焉栩嘉看着何洛洛的破洞裤皱了皱眉头，“都什么天气了，还穿破洞裤”

“好看嘛”

“快回去换，我在这儿等你”

“不，路上没几分钟不冷”何洛洛刚说完，就挂起来一阵大风，打脸的打了一个寒噤。

焉栩嘉没听何洛洛继续解释，直接抱住他就往楼上走，何洛洛吓了一跳，连忙双腿勾住焉栩嘉的腰“嘉嘉，你快我下来，我换，我换”

焉栩嘉把何洛洛抱到楼梯口，放下说“乖，我这儿等你”

“嗯”何洛洛红着脸跑回宿舍，换了条裤子，又急忙跑了下来，从后面抱住焉栩嘉”好了，走吧”

焉栩嘉自然的牵住何洛洛的手，十指相扣的揣进自己的兜里，“以后不会手凉了，我疼你”

何洛洛想起那天的对话，心中不免感动，开心的冲着焉栩嘉露出甜蜜的笑容，应允着“好”

两个人吃完早饭，各自回到实验楼

这周一是照例的组会，研究生师兄们都去开会了，何洛洛设置好仪器参数，开始整理上周的实验数据和遇到的一些问题。

他的导师经常出差进行学术交流，每周组会后是难得的答疑时间，所以何洛洛会提前把不懂的整理好，方便一会儿问老师。

组会进展很快，师兄们陆陆续续的从会议室走出，何洛洛抱着笔记本走进会议室。

他的导师很疼爱何洛洛，因为他不仅拿到了所授专业课的唯一一个A，而且很能吃苦，一点没有omage的娇弱样子，没有人不喜欢既有天赋又努力的学生。

“这三项测试数据都挺好的，没什么问题。就是这组不太好，我给你联系一下化工院的郭老师，你一会儿去他实验室再测一下这项，他的那个仪器是德国进口的更灵敏一些”

“好的，谢谢老师”何洛洛听闻欢快的从会议室里出来蹦跳着走进实验室。

“你实验结束了？这么开心”师兄看着何洛洛问道

“没，老师让我去郭老师实验室再测一下这项”郭老师是焉栩嘉的导师，他可以去找焉栩嘉咯

“用我带你去吗？”

“不用了，师兄忙吧，我自己去就行”

“行吧，郭老师那台是新买的，超级贵，你去了可爱惜点，别给人家弄坏了，赔不起啊”

“知道了”何洛洛心想自己实验室的那台日本产的都几十万呢，超级贵那得多少万一台啊，幸好嘉嘉在，一会儿不懂可以问他。

何洛洛大一的时候也修了很多化工院的必修课，包括郭老师的有机化学，每次进实验楼都有一股刺激性的气味，是他最不爱的实验课。

这次却觉得整个实验楼的特殊味道都变得好闻了，但他没想到他推门进焉栩嘉的实验室时，只有一个研究生学长在做实验，焉栩嘉并不在。

“您好，我是胡老师的学生，过来测试的”何洛洛礼貌的跟学长打了招呼。

“何洛洛是吧，刚郭老师跟我说，不过那台仪器正用着呢，你下午或者明天再来吧，或者你把样品放这里，我帮你测好后把数据发给你。”

何洛洛想来自己确实莽撞了，应该电话确定一下再来，”我的这个样品要真空恒温存储，就不麻烦学长了，我明天再来吧”

“也行，那你明天上午九点过来吧”

“好”何洛洛环顾了一下四周，犹豫了一会儿还是问道”学长，焉栩嘉不在吗？”

“焉栩嘉啊，他早晨来了，不过没待一会儿就发烧了，请假回去休息了”

发烧了，怎么没说啊 “好的，谢谢学长。”

何洛洛出了实验室给焉栩嘉发了微信，问他是不是生病了，可等到他走回到自己实验室也没有回复。

何洛洛又拨打了语音，响了一会儿，也没有接通。按耐不住，跟师兄请了假，背着包跑去焉栩嘉的宿舍，宿舍锁着门，敲了几下没有动静，对面宿舍门倒是打开了，一个男生拿着洗漱杯，看起刚起的样子”你找谁的呀？”

“焉栩嘉是住这儿吗？”

“你找焉栩嘉啊，他应该回租的房子哪儿了吧”

何洛洛这才想起来，那天焉栩嘉是说他在外面租了房子，学生会干部好像要经常要通宵写策划和做作业，宿舍有门禁还会断电所以之前张颜齐也是在外面租了房子，他们会不会是一起租的呀。

何洛洛给张颜齐打电话问他知不知道焉栩嘉租的房子在哪儿，“就是我家对门那间，怎么啦？”

“他好像发烧了，我给他发了消息也一直没回”何洛洛去过张颜齐家几次，就在学校对面的小区，何洛洛边跑边讲电话。

“啊，嘉嘉平时身体挺好的啊，你们还没放假吗”

“没有，我刚从他实验室出来，听他师兄说的，哥你知道他家密码是多少吗？”何洛洛敲了敲门，并没有动静。

“你试试他生日”

0923，错误

“哥，不对呀”  
“那你试试你生日呢”

0504，滴  
听见密码锁打开的声音何洛洛说道“ok，谢谢哥，那我先挂了啊”

何洛洛推门进去，看到门口摆放着焉栩嘉的今天穿的鞋，外套和书包被随意的扔在沙发上，客厅的灯亮着但没有人，“嘉嘉？”

何洛洛环顾了一圈，走向卧室，悄悄地打开卧室的门。

刚推开一个缝，薄荷味的信息素就扑面而来，闻到满屋子的薄荷味时何洛洛才意识到，焉栩嘉不是发烧了，是易感期来了。

对于何洛洛跟焉栩嘉而言，他们都已经习惯了用抑制剂度过发情期，但是长期使用抑制剂的副作用也会使得他们发情期不规律，有时候会错觉的以为自己只是发烧了，实际上则是发情期提前了。

“洛洛？”焉栩嘉一条腿搭在杂乱的衣服上，冬季长款睡裤的裤边早已卷在到膝盖处，精致线条的手臂也从被子里伸出，手里紧紧抓住一条何洛洛带过的围巾，旁边扔着一只空了的抑制剂，看起来已经有了抗药性，并没起到什么作用。

何洛洛有些被吓到了，这是他第一次见到alpha处于易感期，强烈的信息素让他不自觉的腿软，他想要帮焉栩嘉，又不知道如何是好，只能尝试着释放了一些信息素安抚焉栩嘉。

“别过来，洛洛，我没事”焉栩嘉贪恋着来自omage安抚的信息素，但最后一丝理智告诉他，他不能伤害他的小孩儿。

何洛洛停下了脚步，咬了咬下嘴唇，犹豫了一下，“嘉嘉”。

焉栩嘉迎向他的视线望着何洛洛，眼神里充满着alpha的性欲与渴望，眉头紧皱隐忍着所有的冲动，试图撤出一个让何洛洛的安心的笑容。

何洛洛看到这个笑容更心疼了，深吸了一口气，脱掉羽绒服顺手搭在旁边的椅背上，走到床边坐下，俯身抱住焉栩嘉。

还带着寒气的身体带来一阵清凉，加上令人贪恋的青柠信息素，让焉栩嘉忍不住想要靠近，将自己埋在何洛洛的颈窝处，眯着眼睛看向雪白脖颈上的腺体，“洛洛？”

何洛洛的手探进焉栩嘉的睡衣里，冰凉的手轻轻的搭在他的腰背上，“暖暖，要嘉嘉疼”

焉栩嘉保存理智的最后一根弦瞬间断了，如撕咬般的吻住何洛洛的软唇，占有欲的进攻让何洛洛忍不住想要后躲，焉栩嘉顺势将他压在身下，引诱着原本冰凉的手从腰背向下探去，冰凉又稚嫩的手握住炙热的欲望，焉栩嘉玩味的看向何洛洛，“给宁哥暖手”

何洛洛的瞬间从脸红到耳根，感受到握在手中的性器滚烫又肿胀，刚想要将手缩回去就立马被抓住，带动着上下抽动。

焉栩嘉顺着下颚一点点的亲，带着易感期的躁动与渴望侵略着每一寸肌肤，最终停留在胸前的小草莓处，用牙齿轻轻的磨，不时伸出舌尖划过周边的乳晕，在听到满意的呻吟声后，将手探向后穴。

何洛洛早已被撩的软下了身子，后穴分泌着润滑液，焉栩嘉轻松推进两根手指开拓着。

在抽动中，从来没有的感觉一阵阵传来，如电流一般，初经性事的何洛洛露出迷茫的眼神，长长的睫毛上沾着泪水，下颚不自觉的扬起与脖子形成一条美丽的曲线，微微张开的嘴唇呓语着”嘉嘉...嘉嘉...”

“宝贝，现在哭有点早哟~”

焉栩嘉抽出带着透明体液的手指，将何洛洛的腿抬高，架在肩膀上直接挺进，尽管经过了开拓，但对于如此的深入，何洛洛也忍不住喊疼“嘉嘉，疼，不要了”

焉栩嘉早已没了理智，开始肏动，抽插中探索着何洛洛的敏感点。

“啊...嘉..嘉嘉..”

带着哭腔的呻吟是最好的反馈，焉栩嘉狠狠地撞击着何洛洛的敏感点，在粗鲁中含着耐心，一次又一次的有节奏的深深顶入，让每一次撞击都伴随着无限的快感。

架在肩膀的一条腿刚被放下，就又盘缠在了焉栩嘉的腰上，何洛洛忍不住求饶，“太深了”

焉栩嘉俯身吻了吻何洛洛眼角的泪水，起来时抽掉他枕着的枕头垫在细嫩的腰下，开始快速的抽插，穴口的软肉随之颤动，敏感点被频繁的顶入，臀肉的拍打声饱含情欲，

“太快了， 不行了”

“怎么太深也不好，太快也不好”焉栩嘉丝毫没有要放过的意思，嘴上逗着何洛洛，身下却忍不住发狠。

何洛洛已要被快感逼疯，不知道回答什么，呻吟中只剩下求饶“求求，嘉嘉...”身体也配合的开始讨好，缠在焉栩嘉腰上的腿缩紧，努力抬了抬屁股，扭动着腰身，迎合着。

焉栩嘉扣住何洛洛的腰，快速深入的操弄，比之前更狠更快，在疯狂的抽插中将满满的精液射入，一口咬住何洛洛的腺体，注入属于他的薄荷香。

何洛洛感受着精液从两腿间流出，疲倦袭来，迷沌中任由焉栩嘉抱着他去洗澡，再从浴室抱回来，轻轻的放在床上，亲了亲额头，圈在怀里，相拥入眠。

何洛洛第二天醒来的时候是被手机铃声吵醒的，睡眼朦胧的摁了挂断。可还没钻回焉栩嘉怀里再温存几分钟，焉栩嘉的手机铃声又响起了。

“焉栩嘉，你那个好朋友何洛洛上午说九点来测试但没来，我没他联系方式，你帮我问一下他今天还测吗，要是不来那我先测一个样品，郭老师着急要”

何洛洛听到听筒里传来的声音一下子清醒了，刚想坐起来，嘶，浑身酸疼，立马又躺回床上“焉栩嘉！”

“好的师兄，你先用吧，他不急”焉栩嘉说完立马挂断电话，揉了揉何洛洛的腰，在他还没开口之前说道“我帮你跟师兄解释，帮你测，帮你分析，宁哥别生气嘛”

“你怎么知道我不急，我急着呢~”何洛洛翻了个身，方便焉栩嘉给他按摩，心里还惦记着数据什么时候出，还没想好，就被焉栩嘉压回身下，“宝贝，我也急”

“焉栩嘉！我急的是实验！啊...嘉嘉...慢点....."

排骨莲藕汤，清纯美好的校园恋爱  
校园ABO，排骨还是有些肉的

为避免误解，特此备注：  
创青春大学生创业大赛仅文章设定，具体比赛时间感兴趣的茶妹自行咨询学校老师  
何洛洛专业大致为跟化学相关但不同的：材料科学、生物科学、环境工程等专业，由于每个学校有差异，没明显指向

最后希望2020年，两个小朋友都可以考上理想的大学  
大家也心想事成，平安喜乐


End file.
